cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Fully Loaded
Fully Loaded is NGW's Click-Per-View, airing in the month of July. This is the first CPV of each season NGW aired. Fully Loaded was named after WWE's formerly-named Pay-Per-View. =Dates & Venues= =Fully Loaded 2005= This event aired on July 30 from the United Center and was co-commentated by Lt. Commissioner Jill Valentine. It featured 8 matches, 3 of them involved the all-girl faction The Diva World Order. This event lasted Approx. 2 Hours, 3 minutes. Results :*'Dixie Clemets def. Holly Marie Combs via Pinfall' ::*Dixie & Holly debuted in this match. :*'The Prince of Persia def. Carl Brutananadilewski, Courtney Cate & Tommy Vercetti via Pinfall to remain Hardcore Champion.' ::*'Tommy Vercetti def. The Prince of Persia via Pinfall to become Hardcore Champion.' :::*Tommy won under the Harcore Title 24/7 Rule. :*'The Detroit Mavericks (Eddie Murphy & Eminem) def. The Turks (Reno & Rude) to become Tag Team Champions.' :---- :*'Cloud Strife def. Sephiroth in the Final Destination Match' :---- :*'The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) def. Uasgi Tsukino & Makoto Kino to become Women's Tag Team Champions.' ::*The Simpson sisters attached the Sailor Senshi & the referee after the match. :*'Ami Mizuno def. Lindsey Lohan in the Roadkill match to remain Rumble Roses Champion.' ::*Ami dropkicked Lindsey in front of a speeding car to win. :*'Tifa Lockheart def. Britney Spears & Kelly Osbourne via Pinfall' ::*'This is Round 1 of the ''Best of 3 Series to determine the #1 Contender for the Womens title'. :*'Jet Li def. Squall Leonheart via Pinfall to remain World Heavyweight Champion.' Interesting Facts :*'Jill Valentine''' had an argument with Fredrick James Francis and walked off the broadcast table. :*Official Theme Song: :"You'll Never Catch Me" :performed by Steve Harwell :from the album NASCAR IMAX Movie Soundtrack =Fully Loaded 2006= This event aired on July 29 from the BankAtlantic Center. It featured 8 matches, 3 of them were rematches from SuperBrawl 2. This event lasted Approx. 2 hours. Results :*'Tifa Lockhart def. Morgan Webb via Pinfall to remain Rumble Roses Champion.' :---- :*'Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon def. Jessica Simpson via Pinfall in a Street Fight' :---- :*'Rinoa Hartilly def . James Bond via Pinfall to retain the Money in the Bank' :---- :*'The O.P.A (Terry Tate & Courtney Cate) def. The Detroit Mavericks (Eddie Murphy & Eminem) to remain Tag Team Champions.' :---- :*'Lindsey Lohan def. Aerith Gainsborough via Pinfall to remain Internet Vixens Champion.' :---- :*'Samuel L. Jackson def. Sephiroth via Pinfall to become International Champion.' ::*Sephiroth originally won the match but Fredrick James Francis ordered a restart after Samuel kicked out barely before the third count. ::*At New Years Bash 2007, it was revealed that Sephiroth's loss here was just a setup so he can win the World title. :*'Ami Mizuno def. Ashlee Simpson via Disqualification to remain Womens Champion.' ::*Ashlee & Avril Lavigne attacked Ami. :*'Duke Nukem def. Tommy Vercetti in a Tables match to become World Heavyweight Champion.' ::*Tommy was attacked by Toni Cipriani, who then becomes the new O.C. member. Interesting Facts :*Official Theme Song: :"Enjoy The Silence" :performed by Lacuna Coil :from the album Karmacode =Fully Loaded 2007= This event aired on October 27 from the U.S Airways Center. It featured 6 matches, 2 of them were rematches from SuperBrawl 3, and the revealing of the man who attacked Sephiroth for a month. This event lasted Approx. 2 hours, 16 minutes. Results :*'Danica Patrick def. April O'Neil via Pinfall' ::*Danica used the middle ropes to win. :*'The Dark Prince def. Marcus Fenix via Pinfall to remain Million Dollar Champion.' :---- :*'Minako Aino wins the 10-Woman Battle Royale to become #1 Contender for the Womens title' ::*'Yuna' confronted Minako after the match. :*'Duke Nukem & Brock Samson def. The Turks (Reno & Rude) to become Tag Team Champions.' :---- :*'Tifa Lockheart & Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury def. The Simpson sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) to become Women's Tag Team champions.' ::*Tifa & Ami made their peace with each other and decided to give themselves the team name T.X.A. ::*This is Tifa & Ami's 3rd straight victories at Fully Loaded :*'"Mystery Man" def. Sephiroth & James Bond via Pinfall to become World Heavyweight Champion.' ::*The mystery man was revealed as Brock Lesnar. ::*This is Sephiroth's 3rd straight loss at Fully Loaded. 10-Woman Battle Royale Results Interesting Facts :*Official Theme Song: :"There And Back Again" :performed by Chris Daughtry :from the album Daughtry